Compass
The Compass is an important item in Far Lands or Bust, as it keeps Kurt walking in a westwardly direction away from spawn. History It was crafted originally for Kurt to find his way back to his Spawn Cabin after losing his way. After then returning to the cabin, he used the compass to guide him away from that point to help stay in a straight path heading to the Far Lands. Although Kurt occasionally ignores it, the Compass is always true except for one lag jump early on that fortuitously resulted in Kurt stumbling in the Canyon of Whoa. Appearances *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 010 - A Sight For Sore Eyes'' (First Appearance) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 373 - Tunnel Vision'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 374 - TNT Cannon!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 375 - Take Shoes Away'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 376 - Holey Mountain'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 377 - Bunch of Bananas'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 378 - Nintendo Hates Us!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 379 - FlobDiscovery!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 380 - Sheep Science'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 381 - Breaking Breakfast'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 382 - Make-Up My Mind'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 383 - Out on a Limb'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 384 - Parkour Wolfie'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 385 - Expecto Patreonum'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 386 - Paleontology'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 387 - Mobster Cow'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 388 - MoMA'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 389 - Pink Sheep Pandemic'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 390 - Sleep Deprivation'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 391 - Timed Exclusive'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 392 - Cyrogenics'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 393 - Symmetrical Sand'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 394 - Wires Crossed'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 395 - Nostalgic'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 396 - By The Cherries'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 397 - Teetotal'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 398 - Stutters'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 399 - Peanut Butter Blobs'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 400 - Everything In Fours'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 401 - Creeper Attractor'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 402 - Gentle Hum'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 403 - Internet Slo Mo'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 404 - Wolfie Not Found'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 405 - Different Octave'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 406 - Small Thumbsticks'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 407 - Wiggle Mountain'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 408 - Space Mice'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 409 - OCD Graphics'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 410 - Pack Hunter'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 411 - Cookie Cavities'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 412 - Heavy Feather'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 413 - Bobcat'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 414 - Waterfall of Inspiration'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 415 - Heart Lake'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 416 - Public Transportation'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 417 - Doggie Voice'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 418 - Turquoise Sky'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 419 - Skeleton Battle!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 420 - Black Friday Special''